


Aki da, aki da~

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autumn, Challenges, Fluff, Food, M/M, Random & Short, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Autumn is the season that’s all about…
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Aki da, aki da~

“It’s autumn, it’s autumn~” Guy’s voice drifted down the road, shouting in sing-song tones and laughing.

Guy loved the spring most of all, but he had his reason for loving autumn, too. Enough that this was a song that Kakashi heard like clockwork, every year, as bouncy and excited to greet the season as ever.

Guy’s face came into view when he swung down from his tree branch, holding on by the chakra at the soles of his feet. He stopped just short of headbutting Kakashi. They were face-to-face, and they would be eye-to-eye if Kakashi’s eye wasn’t downcast with his nose in his book again. “It’s autumn!” he sung again. His favorite part of the little song was coming up soon. “And autumn’s all about—”

“Reading,” Kakashi supplied anti-climatically, flipping a page in his book.

“No!” Guy shook his head and started again. “It’s autumn! And autumn’s all about—”

“Sleeping,” Kakashi nodded, rubbing the heel of his hand under his eyes and letting out a loud yawn. He closed his eye and lay down on the bench.

“Ka! Ka! Shi!”

His lips twitched, and Kakashi peeked open an eye to finally look up at Guy.

Guy, with his hair hanging down that smelled like fallen leaves and fresh figs. Guy, with his huge, dark brown eyes, still glittering just slightly. Guy, with his olive skin tinted slightly red in the faint chill of the season. Guy, with a breathless giggle, dirt-stained hands twisting against the handle of a fishing pole and a wide, beautiful smile. Guy, who sung in his deep voice, “Autumn’s all about a big, healthy appetite, Rival!”

“Hmmm? Is that how it goes?” Kakashi drawled.

“Yes! It is! And that makes it the perfect battleground for our rivalry!” Guy weakened the chakra at his feet and pushed off of the branch, spinning and landed on his feet with a graceful but loud thud. “So, what will our first challenge of autumn be this year, Rival? Fishing? Mushroom hunting? Chestnut gathering? Pear picking? Sweet potato harvesting?” He struck a Nice Guy pose. A long red scarf was wrapped around his neck and danced in the wind. “And we’ll top it all off with a cooking contest! Which we’ll happily be the judges of ourselves, of course!”

Stifling a smile and a satisfied sigh, Kakashi sat up and shrugged. “That sounds like a lot.”

“We better get started, then! Don’t you agree?”

This time, Kakashi couldn’t hold back the smile that reached the crinkle of his eyes. Of course, he agreed. Guy knew that better than anyone.

Kakashi’s favorite part of the autumn challenges was cooking the spoils of their victories. Autumn was the season of the best dishes. Not the sugar sweets of spring or the saccharine holiday snacks of winter.

Guy loved autumn, because it was Kakashi’s favorite season.

“Maa… I guess I have no choice.”


End file.
